Schemes of transmitting a terrestrial digital broadcast includes Advance Television System Committee (ATSC) 8-Vestigial Side Band (8-VSB) standards used in the United States, Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial (DVB-T) standards used in Europe, Integrated Service Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial (ISDB-T) standards used in Japan, and the like. According to the ATSC standards used in the United States, approximately 20 Mega bits per second (Mbps) of data is transmitted in a 6 Megahertz (MHz) bandwidth which contains a single channel of the analog National Television System Committee (NTSC), and accordingly a high-definition television (HDTV) broadcasting with a high resolution may be supported.
Although the terrestrial digital broadcast provides a higher resolution in comparison to an analog broadcast, a demand for a more improved broadcast is still increasing. However, it is not easy for a current broadcast to provide an improved broadcast due to lack of frequencies, and a compatibility problem with existing broadcast devices.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a broadcasting device and method that may secure a compatibility with the current broadcasting device, and may also support an improved broadcast.